The Doctor Who Horror House
by Romanadvoratnalundar
Summary: This is an ongoing series of stories based on prompts sent to my tumblr and requests that people have. Will be mostly Classic!Who and the DWEU, although I am willing to make exceptions. LAST PROMPT: Vampire Transformation UPCOMING PROMPT: Ghosts
1. Maze's Aren't Always Fun - 4, Sarah Jane

**A/N:** This is based on a prompt sent to me by tumblr user mylordshesacactus, who wanted any team TARDIS getting lost in a corn maze. So here, have the Doctor, and Sarah Jane stuck in a maze when something goes horribly wrong. Its not really a corn maze, but its a hedge maze so it still counts. Also, this turned out a lot darker than I expected it to, but that's what happens when you give me a maze prompt after I had recently watched "The Shining"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Doctor?" said Sarah Jane as she stepped out of the TARDIS in a thick winter coat and scarf as long as the Doctor's.

"Of course this is a good idea" Said the Doctor, holding his hat as the wind blew around the vast grounds surrounding them.

The TARDIS had landed at a humongous hotel overlooking an enormous maze. It was night out so Sarah could hardly see anything but the bright lights illuminating the hotel in an eerie glow. She couldn't help but feel mildly creeped out by the surroundings, there was something almost supernatural about it; And the isolation from so many people was starting to give her goosebumps – despite the thickness of her jacket.

"We won't be trespassing will we?" She asked, following him as he walked toward the maze.

"No, the hotel is closed for the off season, there's no one here but the caretaker and his family"

Sarah could swear there was something wrong now. Chills were running up and down her spine as her and the Doctor entered the maze.

"Stay close to me" He said, taking hold of her arm and pulling her along.

The lights that illuminated the maze were evenly spaces along the vast corridors as they walked down them, further and further away from the safety of the TARDIS, and deeper into the unknown. Turning after turning.

Had she just heard screaming? She clinged onto the Doctor's arm as they continued on...hadn't they been down this way before?

The Doctor laughed. "You shouldn't worry yourself Sarah, everything is perfectly fine!" she had almost believed him for a second, but that was soon cut short by more screaming.

Who was screaming?

Why was the Doctor looking worried now? He said that everything would be fine.

"Sarah, I might have misjudged the size of this maze" He confessed, looking at her with – was that a hint of worry in his eyes?

"Oh of course you misjudged the size of the maze, we're lost aren't we?" she retaliated, smacking his arm.

"We're not lost, I just said that I misjudged the size of the maze that's all"

The cold bit at her skin as they continued along. She knew that they were indeed lost, but she knew that the Doctor would get them out, and back into the comfort of the TARDIS with a nice mug of tea.

She could hear a car engine in the background starting, then stopping again just as quickly.

Why was the Doctor so silent all of the sudden? Ever since they had arrived he had been quiet, nothing like himself. She had noted, wanting to have a word with him about it later.

Her hands were freezing. She could feel the Doctor shivering ever so slightly through his coat, although it probably wasn't from the cold.

No, Sarah knew that there was an evil presence in the maze, and that her and the Doctor needed to get out as quickly as possible. She knew why he had been acting so strange, it was the hotel and the maze. Something about it was causing him to behave differently.

"Here Sarah, have a jelly baby" he said, holding out the bag of sweets to her and giving his best _I'm-totally-not-a-homicidal-maniac_ grin. She declined, and marched onward, grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him along with her since he didn't seem to want to move any further.

Not knowing how much time had passed, Sarah and the Doctor ran through the many long corridors of the maze, sometimes having to retrace their steps because of a dead end. There seemed to be a lot of dead ends.

And, almost as if by a miracle they had made it to the centre of the maze, with its shining hedge columns and benches. The Doctor and Her both slumped down on one, deciding to take a break.

How long had they been trapped? How much longer would they roam the endless passageways hoping to find their way out. How much longer could Sarah stand to be the only one able to navigate through the impossible?

She was shivering more now, almost constantly, her fingers were freezing and she held them up to a nearby floodlight to examined them, they were starting to turn red with the cold.

"Doctor!" She smacked his cheeks trying to get a reaction from him, but there was nothing. Nothing but the dull glazed look in his eyes that had settled in shortly after he had offered her a jelly baby.

"Doctor listen to me! We need to get out of here"

Still no response.

She hauled him up and started to walk again, dizziness overtaking her as they both stumbled along, trying to escape.

"Sarah?"

She turned to look at him, noticing the glaze had faded and a frenzied gleam replacing it.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

"How are we supposed to get out when we could barely make our way IN" She was getting angry now. She wasn't normally angry, but something about the whole situation had angered her and she wasn't going to get this go very easily.

"You need to listen to me Sarah Jane. Now. There is something evil here and I can't control it. Or stop it for that matter. It's out of our hands"

"Oh there is always something evil going on isn't there! Just for once I would like to go somewhere with you and not end up dying. Just ONCE. Is that really to hard for you and your scrap of junk to handle?!" She could feel the bile rising in her throat and the dizziness overtaking her once more. She tried to stumble away from him but fell into the snow, shivering.

She couldn't remember what happened after that. Only vague flashes.

The Doctor picking her up and carrying her as he ran through the maze.

The shivers that wouldn't stop as she felt herself freeze.

The many occasions in which the Doctor had fallen over, and picked her back up again.

The one time they had both fallen, and she had seen an unknown frozen face staring back at her. Eyes wide open and face locked in a Cheshire cat grin.

And then she woke up. Inside the TARDIS. The Doctor by her bedside drinking a large mug of tea.

And somehow, they both knew that something went deeply wrong that night. For several days afterwords they said nothing, but a few nights later when Sarah had jolted awake from a nightmare, the Doctor had laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

To protect them both.


	2. The Taste of Blood - Romana II

**A/N: **This is dedicated to tumblr user tinfoilrobot who wanted a vampire/werewolf/whatever transformation in the Classic Series/DWEU Universe. There is a gore warning. Because vampires are slightly disgusting in their habits. Also...How do Time Lords turn into Vampires?

* * *

She didn't mean to die that day.

For Romana, it had just been another day sorting out foreign affairs. Another day of Presidential business.

How did it end up like this?

She was lying on the ground now, the dark figure towering above her as she squirmed in agony. How the events of the day had turned this way had eluded her in her pain filled mind, the injuries marring her body should have made her regenerate at this point.

But no, the creature had sucked all the willingness to regenerate from her, and so she lie there, at the creatures mercy as it gloated over the Time Lady, dying.

Romana knew she was dying. She could feel her hearts slowing as she tried and tried again to regenerate, even though she knew she couldn't she held onto what hope she had.

Her body was growing weaker by each millispan that passed as her hearts struggled to carry on doing their sole purpose of keeping her alive.

And then, she heard it speak to her, its slimy voice dripping in her ears like tar – thick and dark and poisonous. It had told her of the choices she had, the choice of death...

Or the choice of life.

She couldn't remember anything at this point, just writhing and begging for life, begging to live to see another day. The wanting and need to see her only friend again. She chose life, and she didn't regret it.

The creature knelt down beside her before taking out a knife and slitting its wrist, and letting the brilliant crimson stream of blood flow into the dying Time Lady's mouth, letting her drink from it, letting the blood intoxicate her and change her into one of the creatures own.

She had taken hold of the creatures wrist, and was greedily feeding off of it, enjoying the wet feeling of blood slithering down her throat, enjoying the dizzy feeling it gave her as she felt her hearts slow even further. She was choking now, as the change started she could feel her mind and her senses come back to her. The gradual turn of the planet under her prone body, the sense that time was passing.

The creature pried its arm from her grasp, and sauntered away leaving the newly born vampire to find its way in the world. Of course, she would still be a Time Lord, and she would still remember everything, but it's work was done here, and it had better things to do than teach a new vampire the way.

Before leaving, it took one last look at its creation, lying on the ground and staring blankly at the stars above. _Yes _It thought _this one will do good._

The world was spinning around her as she lie on the ground, everything was warped and changing as she felt her hearts struggle to beat on before the inevitable stop that would follow. The dull _thudthud thudthud thudthud thudthud _of her twin hearts stopping as she took one last gasp of breath as a regular Time Lady.

As she sat up, the first thing that came to mind was the thirst. It itched in her throat. The longing for more deliciously sweet blood gushing down her throat as the innocent victim struggled in her grasp.

The thought of blood. She needed it. She needed as much as she could kill in one night. Now.

Her first victims were easy targets. Ones who wouldn't be missed – or rather ones who wouldn't be missed in her eyes. A lonely looking figure in the street that had been foolish enough to stay out that late.

Prowling for more victims to lure into its house and murder.

It glanced at her, smiling as she moved forward towards it. "Hello love, how much are ya charging?" the thing asked in a thick accent unknown to the Time Lady.

"I'm not charging anything, why do you ask?" she said, realizing now that playing with your food made it so much sweeter to eat.

The thing moved closer and she could tell now that it was much taller than her, and much more intimidating close up, yet still she would enjoy this, for larger beings meant more blood. More blood.

"Do you have a name sweet cheeks?" it asked her, moving forward to grope her as she smiled.

"I do, but a simple minded thing such as yourself wouldn't be able to say it" she leered at it as its facial expression changed from that of lust to anger.

"What did you call me?" it was in her personal space now, but she didn't care, for it was her time to strike and she was going to get the most out of her first encounter.

"I said, I called you a simple minded creature with the mind of a beast" she replied statistically, standing on her tip toes to reach at the things neck, moving in as if to kiss it there. The thing stilled immediately, wanting her to, and waiting in anticipation

She did not kiss the thing, but instead bit down hard on its jugular. Forcing it down onto the hard cobblestone as she straddled it, sucking the blood from its body as it tried to escape in fear. It was no use, and its struggles soon died down as she drained more and more blood from it.

The bloodless corpse dropped to the ground as she wiped the excess blood from her lips, she was satisfied for now and would wait for her next kill.

Vaguely remembering her meeting with the government of this planet, she made her way to the large buildings. She was still Lady President of Gallifrey after all, and her changing into this would not hinder her official duties.

She would think of someway to tell Leela, Narvin, and Braxiatel of her transformation, but that was a problem for tomorrow.

She smiled at the thought of returning to Gallifrey. All those traitorous Time Lords with their twin hearts and many regenerations filled to the brim with blood.

Yes, perhaps this change was for the better.


End file.
